Styx: Master of Shadows
' Styx: Master of Shadows' is a stealth video game developed by Cyanide Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game is a prequel, and the second video game to take place in the world established by 2012's Of Orcs and Men. Plot Contains Spoilers Styx infiltrates the Tower of Akenash, a massive flying fortress held aloft by the magic of the World Tree, around which the fortress was built. Styx desires to reach the heart of the World-Tree and rescue an imprisoned friend elsewhere in the fortress, but he doesn't know why he wants to do these things: He suffers from confused memories and a voice in his head that prods him on. When he finally liberates his "friend", he discovers that it is a goblin identical to himself. The protagonist up to this point has in fact been a clone of the real Styx, who has been held in an interrogation chamber all this time. Styx infiltrates the Tower of Akenash, a massive flying fortress held aloft by the magic of the World Tree, around which the fortress was built. Styx desires to reach the heart of the World-Tree and rescue an imprisoned friend elsewhere in the fortress, but he doesn't know why he wants to do these things: He suffers from confused memories and a voice in his head that prods him on. When he finally liberates his "friend", he discovers that it is a goblin identical to himself. The protagonist up to this point has in fact been a clone of the real Styx, who has been held in an interrogation chamber all this time. One of the gifts that the amber gave Styx was the ability to spawn clones of himself. Usually these clones are stupid thralls, but when Styx infiltrated Akenash he created a clone with an exceptionally high degree of free will and ability so that it could accomplish more difficult tasks without guidance, such as rescuing Styx if he were captured. The original Styx still considers this clone to be a disposable tool like all the others. Furious, Clone-Styx swears to destroy Original-Styx and make a new life for himself. With the help of an elf, Clone-Styx breaks the telepathic control that Original-Styx has on him, then chases Original-Styx to the Heart of the World Tree. Clone-Styx destroys the Heart, then commits suicide by leaping into the pool of amber at the base of the tree. Hordes of goblins, all imperfect clones of Styx, emerge from the amber and tear Original-Styx apart. This is the birth of the goblin race. As the World Tree dies, the magic that kept Akenash aloft fails and the tower crashes to the ground. One clone, perhaps Clone-Styx, emerges from the ruins with his memories gone but with his intellect intact and the awareness that somehow his name is "Styx". Gameplay Styx: Master of Shadows is a stealth game where the player must keep to the shadows to survive. Styx has arcane abilities that assist him in his escapades, including the ability to make himself invisible (also featured in Of Orcs and Men), and the ability to use amber-vision to detect hidden foes and areas. His ability to clone himself through magic offers opportunities to disrupt the traditional stealth gaming formula. It gives the player a clone for purposes such as scouting without risk and creating a diversion. Guards, soldiers and other protectors of the Tower will adapt their behavior dynamically, depending on the player's actions; One should keep a low profile and prepare a course of action beforehand. Study the guard patrols closely, use areas of light and shadow to one's advantage, lure the target to a secluded area to assassinate him silently, or arrange "accidents" to remain undetected. Styx: Master of Shadows also includes RPG game mechanics, so as the player gains experience, new skills will be unlocked, special moves, new and lethal weapons, all divided into six talent trees.3 Category:Games